La lettre des dernières forces qu'il me reste
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La lettre que Cas se décide à écrire avant de risquer sa vie au côté des Winchester dans un combat titanesque contre le Mal...
1. Déclaration

**Titre** : La lettre des dernières forces qu'il me reste

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Genres** : romance slash, hurt/comfort, fluffy feelings

 **Personnages** : Castiel/Dean

 **Nombre de mots** : 522

 **Commentaires** : One Shot inspiré par une fanfic intitulée "letters that broke them" sur le tumblr de collectionofdestiel. Se situe juste avant une grande bataille, genre boss final de saison.

* * *

 _Je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre, Dean, tu t'en doutes. Je ne sais pas très bien par quoi commencer, si je dois énoncer le sujet de la lettre en premier, ou débuter par une formule comme "Mon cher Dean"._

 _Cher, tu l'es. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais déjà. Il y a tant de choses que tu sais sur moi, et pourtant nous ne nous connaissons que depuis si peu de temps, comparativement au reste de mon existence. Si peu de temps, et je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que ma vie put me paraître aussi riche, aussi remplie._

 _Car j'ai vécu tellement d'aventures à vos côtés; Sam et toi avez réellement modifié ma perception de l'univers. Cela doit te paraître compliqué, mais la vision que j'avais de ce qui doit être et de ce qui sera a été totalement bouleversée quand je vous ai rencontré tous les deux._

 _Je ne le regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien. Ni la souffrance, ni les sacrifices..._

 _Si, en fait, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux. Je sais aujourd'hui que même quand on essaye de faire le bien, on n'y arrive pas toujours, et ce qui compte est d'essayer de toutes ses forces._

 _J'ignore si ce que je fais en ce moment est bien, mais, Dean, quoique que je fasse, je le fais toujours pour toi. Cela n'a pas changé, et je pense sérieusement que ça ne changera jamais._

 _Je prierais si je le pouvais pour que mon affection reste non-ternie, et même, qu'elle continue de grandir. Ce qu'elle a fait depuis que nous nous connaissons, Dean, c'est aussi le but de cette lettre._

 _Je sais que parler de nos sentiments te met mal à l'aise. C'est pour quoi je t'écris. Je me suis dis que cela te gênerait moins si c'était sur papier - j'ignore pourquoi, cependant._

 _._

 _Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. C'est difficile, plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Tous les mots qui me viennent me paraissent fades, comme s'ils n'étaient pas à la mesure...de mes sentiments._

 _Pourtant, je dois te les confier, Dean. J'ai peur qu'ils ne disparaissent. J'ai peur de mourir avant de pouvoir les exprimer. Et je veux que tu saches._

 _Tu es aimé, Dean Winchester. Plus que tout au monde, l'univers entier et toutes ses étoiles...Dean, je..._

 _Je suis un idiot. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, car je n'aurais pas le courage de te la donner. C'est stupide, vraiment._

 _Qu'importe l'ampleur de mes sentiments, s'ils ne peuvent t'atteindre, ils ne servent à rien. Nous allons nous battre de toutes nos forces pour nous en sortir, et si nous y arrivons, alors peut-être sera-t-il encore temps pour moi de te prouver, encore et toujours, mon entière dévotion._

 _._

 _Je t'aime, Dean Winchester. Je t'aime comme aucun être humain ne t'aimera jamais, et aucun ange, aucun démon, aucun dieu ne pourra me détourner de toi. Je t'aime._

 _(c'est...jubilatoire)_

 _Je t'aime !_

 _._

 _._

Castiel sourit bizarrement en reposant le stylo. Il plia la lettre et la plaça sous une pile de livres, bien cachée.

\- Cas, tu viens ?, appela la voix de Sam dans le couloir.

L'ange se détourna, abandonnant sa lettre au destin d'être trouvée...ou pas.


	2. Adieu

**Commentaires** : Suite au commentaire d'Allima sur ff. net, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite suite de cette fic. Si vous voulez une suite, éventuellement, vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées par commentaires/reviews ^^

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé ma lettre et que tu ne penses pas m'en parler, ou si elle est toujours cachée dans ta chambre._

 _Nous avons survécu. Je devrais en être heureux, mais ce n'est pas une victoire sans amertume, puisqu'il me faut vous quitter, toi et Sam._

 _C'est donc une lettre d'adieu._

 _Qu'est-on sensé écrire dans ce genre de missive que l'on ne peut dire à voix haute ? Je n'ose te parler en face de peur que mes résolutions faillissent._

 _Tu sais que tu peux me convaincre de rester. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi._

 _Je sais que tout ira bien. Tu as déjà montré à bien des occasions que tu savais te débrouiller sans moi._

 _Non, je ne suis pas aigri; je pense être objectif. Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire des reproches._

 _Je tente de me rassurer. Tout ira bien._

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de moi (tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi)_

 _Je deviens amer. Je préfère arrêter ici la rédaction de cette lettre._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Castiel_

 _._

 _PS : j'avais oublié de signer dans ma lettre précédente._

 _2PS : je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, mais tâche de ne pas me faire regretter d'être parti._

 _3PS : tu vas me manquer._

 _4PS : je ne veux pas partir, Dean. Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici, que je suis en décalage permanent avec ce qui m'entoure. Mais tu es là. Tu es là, et lorsque nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'appartenir...à une famille. D'être un des vôtres. Un des tiens - si cela a une quelconque signification._

 _Je voudrais rester pour toujours à tes côtés, et te regarder vieillir. Je voudrais t'accompagner dans chaque moment, les plus joyeux et les plus sombres, pour être capable de t'aider quand tu veux mon aide, de te soutenir quand tu en as besoin, de t'aimer quand tu crois que personne ne peut le faire._

 _Ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que tu as l'air de le croire, Dean. Je parle d'aimer. Certes, c'est déchirant - pas au sens littéral, mais je commence tout juste à comprendre l'usage des métaphores - de devoir m'arracher de cet endroit, mais je chérirais mes souvenirs avec la même ferveur que j'ai mis autrefois à accomplir mon devoir. Plus même, car cette adoration, je l'ai choisi et elle sublime mon existence._

 _J'essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour le monde et pour toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour cela._

 _(cette lettre est beaucoup plus longue que la première, j'ai l'impression)_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Cas_

.

Les lèvres sèches, Dean reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Il avait un noeud dans la gorge et il connaissait cette sensation. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en croassant, la voix rauque "SAM ! Où est Cas ?".


	3. Retrouvailles

Attention, c'est très très cheesy et complètement sans le moindre plot. Vous êtes prévenu. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre pour cette fanfiction. (non, je me suis pas du tout inspiré de **Yup, like the rifle par** **Andromede** c'est totalement fauuuuux...haha) (plus sérieusement, je vous invite à lire sa fanfiction, qui est bien plus intéressante, inspirée et fouillée que la mienne) (honnêtement hein) (elle est vraiment bien - et mieux !)

En fait, je n'avais pas trop d'idées, alors écrire des sms étaient plus facile - je me disais que si je n'avais pas plus d'inspiration, je pourrais éventuellement les présenter comme une sorte de lettre en retravaillant. Ensuite, j'ai rajouté les appels, et finalement j'ai décidé de donner à nouveau la parole à Cas, voilà ce que ça a donné...

* * *

Où es-tu ?

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 10 août, 11:58]

.

"Cas, où tu es ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ? Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message !"

[Appel de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 10 août, 15:36]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 11 août, 10:48]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 12 août, 09:16]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 14 août, 10:18]

.

Ca va faire une semaine qu'on te cherche ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi.

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 16 août, 18:03]

.

Réponds-moi, CAS !

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 16 août, 18:22]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 16 août, 18:34]

.

Je sais que tu crois être obligé de partir, mais c'est faux. Quelque soit a raison, qu'ils se débrouillent ! On en a assez fait comme ça. S'il te plaît, sms-moi. Appelle-moi. N'importe quoi, mais réponds.

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 18 août, 20:42]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 26 août, 21:53]

Merde tu pourai rpondre ! Répond !

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 26 août, 22:08]

.

Pourquoi t'es parti sans dire un mot ? On aurait dû en discuter ! C'est ce que font les gens civilisés, ils discutent et trouvent des solutions ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu partes comme un voleur au milieu de la nuit ! Reviens Cas

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 28 août, 18:15]

.

On est rentré au bunker. Sam veut faire des recherches. S'il te plaît Cas, rentre à la maison.

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 29 août, 10:04]

.

"Espèce denfoiré ! Je n'ai jamai voulu que tu partes. Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé...nous a laissé ? Merde, on pouvait trouver une solution. Je sais pas laquelle, mais on aurait pu, si tu nous avais parlé...pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé, Cas ? Laisse-moi te parler...*marmonnements inaudibles* Merde !

[Appel de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 2 septembre, 22:19]

.

sSam ma envoyé au lti comme un écolier. Jai limpression quil sait quon te retrouvera pas si tu veut pas quon ter trouve. JAi envie de prendre la route pour te cherché encor mais sui trop bourré. Sans doute. Merde va te faire foutre. Jai besoin dun autre verre

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 2 septembre, 23:25]

.

Jai trouvé ta lettre.

[Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 2 septembre, 23:43]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 2 septembre, 23:45]

.

"Cas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de te parler. Décroche ce foutu téléphone ! *sanglot*"

[Appel de Dean Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 2 septembre, 23:48]

.

...

[Appel sans message de Sam Winchester à Numéro Inconnu - 8 septembre, 08:10]

.

.

Castiel n'avait pas vu l'Aconcagua depuis plusieurs millénaires. C'était une montagne très impressionnante, même vue de loin.

Il reporta son regard sur son portable, le coeur serré. Il voulait rappeler. S'expliquer et se rassurer - il avait entendu la voix de Dean et reconnu l'influence de l'alcool dans le ton âpre de sa voix. Il voulait savoir s'il allait bien - sans doute que non.

Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il pressa doucement le petit écran contre son front, puisant tout son courage dans pensée que Dean s'en sortirait, et il éteignit l'appareil.

Il pouvait entreprendre son ascension.

.

 _Très cher Dean,_

 _Ainsi, tu as trouvé ma première lettre. C'est étrange, mais la pensée que tu ais pu la lire rempli mon coeur d'une allégresse nouvelle. Il y a quelque chose d'incompréhensible là-dessous et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je ressens cela. Toutefois je voulais te le dire une nouvelle fois : je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même si je suis parti._

 _Il fallait que je m'en aille. Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans ma précédente missive, je ne pouvais t'en parler, de peur que tu m'empêches d'accomplir ces épreuves. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus - je sais que tu désapprouverais. Parce que nous risquons, à l'issu de cela, de ne plus jamais nous revoir._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, alors je t'envoie cette lettre pour m'assurer un départ serein. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi. Je n'ai pas décroché à tes appels, je suis désolé._

 _Je suis faible. J'avais décidé de rompre les liens, mais tu me vois en train de t'écrire, car les quelques messages que tu as laissé sur mon téléphone cellulaire me brise le coeur - pas littéralement, mais c'est une figure de style qui retransmet bien ce que je ressens._

 _Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je peux seulement l'écrire ici, alors, laisse-moi le privilège de le répéter à corps et à cris : je t'aime, Dean Winchester, je t'aime tellement, tellement, et plus encore. Tellement que je ne vois pas concrètement comment cet amour peut être contenu par un aussi petit vaisseau._

 _Je te demande pardon. Je t'ai fait du mal et je regrette. Chaque fois._

 _Si je pouvais, je reviendrais immédiatement vers toi. Je voudrais t'étreindre, te serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies en riant d'arrêter parce que c'est embarrassant._

 _S'il te plaît - et c'est là le but de ma lettre - ne me cherche pas. Ne me cherche pas, pour l'amour du ciel, cela ne sert à rien._

 _Je reviendrais si Dieu le veut. Sinon..._

 _Permets juste à mon souvenir de perdurer dans vos mémoires, et mes mots sur ce bout de papier._

 _Avec tout l'amour du monde,_

 _Castie_ l

.

L'excitation du début se transforma en une expression sombre, et Sam voyait qu'à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, Dean devenait de plus en plus rouge - de fait, il avait follement envie de lire la lettre mais eut la patience d'attendre que Dean ait fini.

\- Elle vient d'Argentine, dit-il en désignant le cachet de l'enveloppe. Je pensais qu'il serait plus prudent que ça. Il va être facile à retrouver...

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère replier la lettre.

\- Que disait-il ?

\- Des conneries !, gronda Dean en se massant les tempes.

Sam glissa gentiment des aspirines dans sa main.

\- Tiens, pour ta gueule de bois. Elle doit être carabinée, si j'en crois l'état dans lequel tu es depuis une semaine.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais accepta les médicaments qu'il prit sans eau.

Il avait une vraie tête de déterré.

Sam se leva.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire.

.

La descente fut beaucoup moins évidente que la montée. Cas tremblait comme il n'avait jamais tremblé auparavant. Il était content, d'une certaine façon, d'avoir mis les choses au clair.

Mais pourrait-il y survivre, c'était une autre question.

Soudain il entendit des cris. Son nom.

Des silhouettes vêtues de pieds en cap avançaient vers lui. Il reconnu Dean avant même de pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Dean...

\- Cas !, lui répondit-il comme un écho, se jetant contre lui comme une avalanche.

Ses jambes vacillèrent.

\- Heureux de te retrouver enfin, soupira Sam avec satisfaction.

Les bras de Dean autour de son corps affaibli amoindrissaient encore davantage ses forces; il voulait sombrer dans cette chaleur réconfortante et ne plus jamais la quitter.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Castiel reposa sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean, les larmes lui venant naturellement, et le sourire avec.

\- Il fallait que je le fasse. Pour nous deux.

Dean continua de le serrer, incapable d'aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots. Sam demanda à sa place :

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi ?

Cas leva un regard dorénavant complètement humain sur Sam et répondit :

\- Nous avons réussi.

L'étreinte de Dean se fit plus étroite encore.


End file.
